


Red

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was on the counter, still dripping red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Saw that prompt the other day and this came to mind. It takes place a few year later, in Olivia's 20th year at SVU. In the fic I did mention some old episodes.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues and enjoy!

Olivia had seen a lot of gruesome scenes in her 20 years of working SVU. She'd seen almost half a dozen kids dead, holding their playtoys and in their PJ's. The first kid's face had been so innocent, having been shot in her sleep. She'd seen a girl, dumped under a pile of trash and a fur coat covered in cocaine. She had been one of their officers. She had seen a pregnant women killed on the sidewalk, her baby literally cut out of her. She'd seen a women stomped to death by stiletto heels. She'd pretty much seen it all. But this was new. 

She had been gone for only 10 minutes, running to the store for some milk and a few other innacous items. Rafael had been in the house, taking a bath, there if anything went wrong. And Noah was 6, so he should have been able to survive ten minutes alone in front of the t.v. without supervision.

At least, that's what she thought. 

When she came home, the t.v. was still on, but Noah was not infront of it anymore. He wasn't in the living room anymore. That's when she got suspicious that something might be wrong, but Noah was always forgetting to turn off the t.v. after his shows, so she ignored it. She walked into the kitchen to put the groceries away. When she saw the scene before her, she dropped her bags in surprise and let out a scream. Not a blood curdiling scream or anything like that. More like a 'oh my god, what happened here?" Scream in surprise.

There was a splatter of red all over the walls, still wet. She could see red footprints, small, about Noah's size, leading out of the kitchen. There was more red all over the counters and _it_ was still on the counter, dripping red. That awful  _red_ color. She stood in shock, not moving, until Rafael ran up behind her, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"What? What happened?" He asked, before taking survey of the scene before him. "Oh." He said softly. "Liv, cariño, I'm so sorry. I knew I should've stayed out with him."

"It's not your fault." She whispered, still in shock. "I told you it would be okay to take a bath."

"We should find him."

"I'll do it. Go dress up." She pushed him in the direction of their bedroom. "Noah!" She yelled out. No response. He was probably still hiding in his room. She went over and picked up the offending item, then walked to his door. She tapped on it, but there was no response so she pushed it open. There she found him, cowering under his desk. She shook her head when she saw that there were little red footprints on his  _white_ carpet. And that he was covered almost head to toe in red.

"Noah?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mommy." He said, running to her. He wrapped his arms around her legs, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't mean to do it!" She knew she was supposed to be mad, but she couldn't muster it up when she saw how upset he was.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes." He sniffed, looking up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. We just have to learn from them. No desert tonight, and after we clean you up, you're going to help me clean up the mess you made." He nodded.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She picked him up, groaning at the effort. Either he was getting to big or she was getting older. She gave him a hug and a kiss, not caring that her clothes were getting red too. After giving him a quick shower to clean him up, they cleaned up the mess he'd made. All three of them. Of course he turned red again, but she just gave him another bath.

Afterwords, she immediately threw out that paintbrush.


End file.
